Two worlds
by Lisiane Black
Summary: India McGrégore. Heather Marne. Deux histoires parallèles. Un même univers. Et si elles se rencontraient?


Bonjour tout le monde.

Cette idée d'intrigue m'est venue un jour où je pensais à Heather et India, mes deux protagonistes!

C'est une forme d'écriture qui change un peu de l'ordinaire! On retrouve deux visions de deux histoires dans un seul récit...

Bonne lecture!

_India McGrégore. Heather Marne. Deux histoires parallèles. Un même univers. Et si elles se rencontraient?_

**Two Worlds **

Pour certain, la vie est un jeu de hasard.

Pour India McGrégore, sa vie commença vraiment quand par d'étranges circonstances, elle remonta le temps. Sa vie prit soudainement un sens. Elle était là, avec les maraudeurs dont elle connaissait le futur, pour une raison bien précise.

Pour Heather Marne, sa vie prit forme quand elle confronta la mort et l'horreur de la guerre. Quand elle comprit qu'elle devait se battre pour survivre.

La vie ne leur fit aucun cadeau. Simple circonstance ? Jeu de hasard ? Destin insurmontable ?

Peu leur importait, et aucune ne tenta de se poser la question. Elles vivaient seulement.

India a décidé de prendre quelques jours, pour s'éloigner des maraudeurs et réfléchir tranquillement. Elle a décidé de partir en France, son pays natal. Elle est perdue. Elle a tant de chose en tête. Elle veut tous les sauver. Elle ne cesse de culpabiliser pour ma mort. Elle aurait du le savoir. Il lui paraît impardonnable de connaître le futur sans avoir prédit ma mort. Et elle en souffre. Toujours. Encore.

Un jour, elle s'installa dans un bar pour s'y reposer. Elle avait sur le visage, une expression abattue. Elle pensait souvent à moi, ces derniers temps. Beaucoup trop. Elle ne réussissait pas à se pardonner.

C'est alors que Heather rentra dans le bar, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle avait marché sous le soleil et avait chaud. Elle s'approcha du bar d'un air hésitant. Elle devait se répéter les quelques phrases apprises par cœur, indispensables dans un pays étranger. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret, plaçant son sac devant elle. Elle fixa le barman un petit moment puis lorsque ce dernier vint à elle, elle lui demanda une boisson.

-Tu es anglaise? Demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Heather tourna la tête. Une jeune fille se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, appuyée contre le bar, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle lui avait parlé en Anglais. Heather acquiesça de la tête.

-J'ai remarqué ton accent. Expliqua t-elle.

-Tu as remarqué mon accent ? répéta Heather surprise.

La jeune fille sourit.

-Je suis française. Mais mon père est anglais.

Heather hocha de la tête, comprenant enfin.

-Tu n'as aucun accent toi, en tout cas. Remarqua Heather. Ça doit être bien d'être bilingue.

La jeune fille hocha vivement de la tête.

-Sûre! Ça a ses avantages.

Le serveur arriva et déposa devant Heather son verre de coca. Elle regarda le liquide d'un œil curieux puis paya le serveur, hésitante. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas grand chose au fonctionnement de l'argent moldu bien que Lily lui ai expliqué à maintes reprises. Elle porta alors le verre à ses lèvres.

-C'est excellent! S'exclama t-elle soudainement ravie. Heather n'avait jamais goûté cette boisson, inconnue dans notre monde.

Elle entendit la jeune fille rire à côté d'elle. Elle la regarda à nouveau.

-Euh… J'avais jamais goûté avant ! précisa t-elle gênée.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, compréhensive.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que c'est de goûter quelque chose, alors que c'est la routine pour presque tout le monde.

Heather opina de la tête, un sourire rassurant au coin des lèvres.

-India McGrégor. Déclara la jeune fille en lui tendant sa main qu'Heather serra volontiers.

-Heather Marne.

Elles se sourirent. Leur deux mondes venaient de se frôler. Si près l'une de l'autre. Si proche par leur amis. Et si lointaine à la fois.

-Bien, alors dis-moi, Heather… Que fais-tu en France?

-Mon père vient de se remarier. Il a trouvé que Paris était parfait pour passer des vacances avec sa nouvelle famille… Histoire de resserrer les liens, tu vois. Rajouta t-elle.

-Tes parents sont divorcés? Questionna India.

Heather fixa India d'un œil sombre. Elle revit sa mère sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle revit ses mois de souffrance, de peur. Elle entendit encore la voix du médecin qui résonnait.

-Non. Ma mère est morte il y a un an. Avoua t-elle.

India s'immobilisa, le teint livide. Elle aussi avait connu ça. La sonnerie du téléphone hurla alors au fond de son esprit, cette sonnerie annonciatrice de tant de chagrin. Puis une image s'ajouta. India me revit à l'infirmerie. Elle pensa à mon visage émacié, à ma peau si blanche, à ma main si froide. Et elle voulait encore crier son chagrin. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié, ni s'était pardonnée.

-Je suis désolée… Je sais ce que c'est. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture…

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes comme pour tenter de remarquer le moindre signe chez l'autre dévoilant ce qu'elles venait de découvrir. Du fait, toutes les deux se comprenaient.

-Et alors ? Avec ta belle-mère ça se passe bien ? questionna India, pressée de changer de sujet.

Heather fit la moue.

-Oui. Dit-elle finalement. Rose est très gentille. Peut être trop pour mon père.

Elles gardèrent le silence un moment. Elles s'observaient. Il leur suffisait de parler, de prononcer quelques noms pour que leur monde n'en soit plus qu'un.

-Tu vis en France? Questionna alors Heather.

India secoua vivement de la tête.

-Non. Je vis à Londres chez mon copain mais j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de distance.

Heather haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-18 ans.

Heather hocha la tête. Elle en avait 17. Elle avait un an d'écart. Un an d'écart entre leur deux mondes. L'une vivait avec un Remus de 17 ans. L'autre connaissait un Remus de 18 ans.

-Je vais rentrer dans ma dernière année d'étude. Expliqua Heather.

-Tu veux faire quoi? Interrogea India, curieuse.

Heather hocha les épaules, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Je pense me lancer dans les recherches…Médicaments et tout ça!

Les yeux de India brillèrent étrangement.

-C'est un très beau métier. J'ai une amie qui est morte d'une maladie tellement rare qu'aucun traitement était possible. Elle s'appelait Sarah…

India pensait à moi. Encore. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de culpabiliser. Heather la regarda d'un œil compatissant. Elle devait penser à Remus. Lui aussi avait besoin d'un remède.

-Il y a tellement de médicaments qui doivent être découvert! lâcha India dans un petit soupir. Et elle vit le visage abattu de Remus, la veille de pleine lune.

-Et toi? Déclara Heather.

-Moi ? J'écris.

-Des histoires ?

India hocha de la tête, avec ce regard distant qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'écriture. Elle repensait à ce que je lui avais dit. Elle ne cessai jamais d'y penser.

-Peut être qu'un jour, je pourrai raconter mon histoire.

-J'en suis sûre! S'exclama Heather dans un sourire.

Le silence revint. Elles pensaient à leur conversation. De quoi d'autre pouvait-elle bien parler? Heather ne pouvait pas évoquer le monde magique à une moldue. India ne pouvait pas parler de magie à une moldue. Comment parler de musique sorcier à une moldue? Comment parler de vous-savez-qui à une moldue? Comment parler d'études sans évoquer les cours de potion, de métamorphose, de botanique? India pensa au professeur Binns et à ses sifflements qui font office de discours. Heather pensa au match de Quiddich et aux joueurs volant dans les airs.

Il y avait tellement peu de distance entre leur deux mondes. Il suffisait d'un nom. Celui de Sirius, de James, de Lily, de Remus, de Dumbledore. Un seul nom prononcé et leur monde se frôlerait. Ça serait la collision. Aussi brutale que douce. Aussi désastreuse que magnifique.

-India? Je peux te demander ton avis?

Elle leva la tête et regarda Heather. Elle hocha la tête. Heather prit sa respiration. Elle allait oser. C'était tellement plus facile de se confier à une inconnue. Elle revit le visage de Remus… Son visage la hantait souvent ces derniers temps.

-C'est assez compliqué… J'ai un ami qui a un secret. Un terrible secret. Il n'en parle jamais. Mais…Je… je l'ai découvert.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, but une gorgée de sa boisson puis reprit :

-Il n'est pas au courant et …

-Et tu aimerais savoir si tu dois l'informer, c'est cela? Interrogea India.

Elle pensa à sa première rencontre avec Remus, à la fois où elle trouva à l'infirmerie. Il semblait si fatigué.

Heather opina de la tête.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas à lui de m'annoncer son secret ?

-Pas forcément. Il a peut être peur de ta réaction. Il ne veut probablement pas que tu le juges par rapport à ça, justement.

-Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce que je sais. Je veux dire que ça m'a effrayé sur le moment! Et c'était obligé! Ça aurait effrayé n'importe qui!

-Et maintenant? questionna India.

Heather garda le silence et repensa à ce jour où elle avait appris. Remus était un loup-garou. Cela avait été un choc. Et Sirius l'avait regardé, menaçant. C'était comme s'il lui interdisait de parler.

-Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Fit Heather.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens. Confia India. Mais ça ne serait pas plus facile, s'il savait ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut être. Mais il est tellement distant avec ça…. J'ai peur de sa réaction.

-Mais peut être qu'il doit être au courant. Tu peux l'aider à porter son poids…

-Ses amis sont au courant. Alors, je pensais qu'une fois qu'il sera prêt il m'en parlerait!

-Mais il ne l'a jamais fait?

Heather secoua négativement la tête.

-J'ai un ami, un peu comme le tien. Confia India. Un secret pénible qu'il gardait pour lui. Je le savais. Je le lui ai dit.

-Et comment il a réagi ?

-Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. J'ai dit ce que je pensais. Je me suis imposée, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

-Pourtant…J'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir le droit. Avoua Heather. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça…mais c'est comme si c'était lui qui devait me le dire.

India acquiesça de la tête.

-Tu le testes, en fait.

-Quoi? s'étonna Heather.

-Tu veux voir jusqu'à quel point il te fait confiance. C'est une sorte de test.

-Non…dit-elle. Non!

India planta ses yeux dans ceux de Heather.

-Si. Tu attends de voir quand il te confiera son problème. C'est un test. Et un jour, lors d'une dispute, tu sortiras ça sur la table. Comme ça. Il se sentira trahi.

Heather secoua de la tête, violemment, le regard en colère.

-Non! Ce n'a rien avoir.

-Bien sûr que si! Et tu le sais!

Heather se leva brutalement.

-Comment oses-tu prétendre cela ? Tu ne me connais même pas!

India garda son calme. Elle vit le visage de Sirius.

-Parce que moi aussi j'ai un secret. Parce que moi aussi, je le cache. Une seule personne est au courant. Mon copain ne sait rien. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne lui dit rien. Pour l'instant, tout va très bien entre nous. Mais un jour…un jour, quelque chose va forcément se briser. Parce qu'un secret aussi important que celui que j'ai, va creuser un immense fossé entre nous.

Heather regarda à nouveau India. Elle la considéra d'un œil nouveau. Doucement, elle se rassit et posa ses mains autour de son verre. Elle baissa la tête et regarda le glaçon qui flottait dans son coca.

-Je dois le lui dire, alors? Murmura t-elle.

-C'est à toi de voir. Répondit India.

-Mais toi ? Que comptes-tu faire?

India observa ses mains.

-Rien. Rien du tout. Parce que ça le détruirait de connaître la vérité.

-Mais tu viens de me dire que ça allait ruiner votre relation!

-Je sais. Avoua India. Mais je préfère qu'il souffre d'une rupture que de connaître la vérité.

Heather jeta un coup d'œil à India. Elle ne la comprenait pas. Quel secret pouvait-il être aussi horrible? La jeune fille jouait avec sa bague, le regard noyé de chagrin.

India regarda sa montre.

-Mince! Je dois y aller.

Elle se leva, attrapa son sac et posa un billet sur le bar. Elle se tourna vers Heather.

-J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer. J'espère que je t'aurai un peu aidé.

Heather acquiesça de la tête.

-Peut être qu'un jour on se rencontrera à Londres! Confia Heather. Je serais heureuse de prendre un café avec toi.

Ce fut au tour de India d'approuver. Elles se regardèrent un instant puis India, sourit et sortit du bar.

Elles venaient d'échanger quelques mots. Juste quelques mots, parce que se confier à un étranger, c'est simple.

Heather se retrouva toute seule. Elle but le reste de son coca et sortit à son tour.

Elles partaient toutes les deux poursuivre leur route.

Chacune avait leur monde.

Heather et India avait partagé pendant quelques secondes bien plus qu'un verre. Elles avaient partagé bien plus que les mêmes amis, le même monde et la même guerre. Elles avaient ressenti ensemble le doute, la peur, la tristesse et la joie. Il s'était fallu de peu, qu'elles vivent la même vie. Pourtant chacune avait son monde. Elles avaient frôlé le même univers, parcourut pendant un instant la même histoire….

Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire votre avis!

Gros bisous à tous!


End file.
